


Love after Death

by shipping_galore



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: it's been 6 years since the queen and high Priest lost their spouses in the deadly war will they ever open up their hearts and learn to love again





	1. Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> SG: hi all I do have this posted over on fanfiction, but I thought I’d re write it for a 3rd time and post it here as well for a Different Audience this I 1st wrote back in 2008  
> ****************************************************************************  
> Note: Murajah is my OC. Even without an heir to the throne or her husband Murajah still rules the kingdom. Atem was 15 when he became pharaoh, and married Murajah at 16 (Murajah was 13 when she married Atem) and died at 18 Murajah was 15.  
> ****************************************************************************  
> Seto age 20 (when Atem ruled) was 21 when Atem Married Murajah and 23 when Atem died currant age 29  
> *****************************************************************************  
> Name: Murajah  
> Height: 5foot 3 (she slightly shorter then Atem who is 5.4. or 163cm tall)  
> Age: 21  
> Eye colour: teal green  
> Hair colour: Aquamarine  
> Kingdome: Atlantis (by birth) and Egypt (by Marriage)  
> *****************************************************************************  
> Italic is thoughts  
> Bold and italic is the subconscious talking

Started it on 25/3/18

 **Title:** Remembrance 

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Seto/ Murajah

 **Genre:** Hurt and comfort

 **Warnings** **:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh

 **Intro:** 6 years have passed since the war where many including the Queen’s husband and High Priest Seto’s wife died, can the widowers find love again after 6 years of heartbreak and pain over the loss of their spouses 

It was a somber day in the kingdom of Heliopolis for today was the 6-year anniversary of the ending of the war, today also marked the day of Pharaoh Atem’s death Husband of Queen Murajah and Cousin to the high priest Seto.

* * *

******Royal palaces Queens chambers******

Murajah woke sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, placing her face in her hands she sighs sadly for what today mark the anniversary of her husbands and the high Lady Kisara her cousin in law’s deaths. Feeling tears in her eyes she did nothing but let them fall. After calming down and getting herself under control, Murajah exits her bed and calls for her ladies who come immediately to help ready their queen for the day.

* * *

Meanwhile down in the palace court yard garden, the High Priest Seto was not fairing any better than the Queen herself, He was making his way towards his wife’s grave with a single irises flower in his hand, irises flowers were his wife’s favorites. Coming upon her grave he stood looking at the life like form of her spirit and soul the blue eyes white dragon it was caved as her headstone by his own orders.

She had asked for no grand burial so instead of being entombed he had her Buried within the grounds of the palace in the garden where she would spend most of her free time.    

“Oh, my love has it really been 6 years since I lost you, I still miss you terribly, the Kingdome is back to what it once was before the war the only thing missing is you, my dear cousin and the people we have lost in the war.” Seto whispered

He then closed his eyes in preparation for a confession.

 “I have something to confess a dreadful secret I discovered a year ago, and hope you pass this message onto my cousin as I ask for yours and his forgiveness,”

eto stopped and took a breath than said out loud the secret he has kept for over a year.

“Im in love……. with the queen.”

With the words finally said Seto fell to his knees in tears.

“I’m so sorry my love I swore when I lost you that I would never love another please forgive me I love you” Seto whispered.

Tears streamed down his face as he lay the irises flower down on her grave and got to his feet, gazing at the dragon he cleared his throat and whipped his eyes.

Clapping his hands in front of him, he looked up at palace, and saw his Queen standing on her bedroom balcony he then turned back to the headstone.

“I leave you to rest now my blue eyes”

With that he turned and made his way back inside the palace.

* * *

Meanwhile in the queen’s chambers, Murajah stood on the balcony of her bedchamber, she tilts her head up looking at the, bright blue sky.

 _Oh, Atem it’s been 6 years since you left, and I still cannot find the strength to move on with my life_ she thought solemnly as a tear ran down her face.

Meanwhile Seto made his way through the many corridors until he finally stood outside the royal bed chamber he gave a sigh before knocking. Hearing the knock, Murajah looked back over her shoulder.

“Who is it” she called.

“Its Seto my Queen may I come in?”

Without realizing it Murajah smiled.

In truth her only comfort during not only the war but the past 6 years had been her husband’s cousin, if it were not for him she wouldn’t know where she would be, he had helped her form a new council since the war the only people she knew still on the council were Seto himself and Atem’s old adviser Siamun.

“Come in high priest” said Murajah.

 The chamber door opened and Seto walked in, and saw her standing facing him, Seto closed the door to the bed chamber crossed over to his queen and knelt before her.

“My queen I have come to inquire how you are faring this awful day?” asked Seto.

“Rise Seto” said Murajah.

Seto did as asked and rose to his feet.

“As for your inquiry I am fairing just as much as you are which by my observation not so well, and it the same feeling every year on this day is it not?” asked the Queen.

Seto Nods

“I miss him greatly and always will, but the strength and will to move on like I know he would want I just cannot find,” said Murajah sadly.

Seto lows his eyes he understood exactly how his queen was fairing although he had feelings for her, he too could not find the will to move on.   

“Breakfast will be served soon perhaps you would like to join me?” asked Murajah changing the subject to something neutral.

“It would be an honor” said Seto.

He held out his arm.

Murajah smiled.

While placing her hand in the crook of his elbow.

Seto then escorted his queen from her rooms through the palace until they came upon the dining hall.

* * *

The doors opened, and the pair entered. Servants bustling around stopped and bowed as they saw their queen.

Seto walked Murajah to the head of the table and pulled out her chair.

“Thank you, High Priest,” said Murajah.

“You’re welcome Majesty “said Seto.

He pushed her chair in and took a seat by her right side.

Seeing their queen seated, the servants immediately began serving the food, once it was served the bowed and backed away, the meal was consumed in silence each lost in their own thoughts.

After such a stretch of silence Seto spoke “Majesty.”    

Murajah set her utensils down and looked at Seto.

“Yes, High Persist.”

“I was thinking as you have no meetings this morning maybe if you like we could go riding it may help us a great deal if we get out of the palace for a few hours,” Seto suggested. 

Again, without knowing Murajah smiled making Seto’s heart skip a beat.

 ** _stop this you fool this is your queen your COUSIN’S WIFE_** His subconscious screamed at him.

 “I think a ride will do nicely thank you high priest,” said Murajah.

Seto stood from his chair.

“I’ll go tell them to saddle up, Blaze and Champion, you do wish to ride Blaze do you not Majesty?” asked Seto.

“Yes of course being on Blaze makes me feel closer to Atem” was Murajah’s answer.

Seto nodded bowed and left.

* * *

He made his way out of the dining hall and through the many corridors until he came upon the stables where he saw stable hands at work, as he observed them he could see their solemn faces, the head stable hand noticed Seto and walked over.

“Good morning High Priest is there anything I can do for you?” asked the head stable hand Zuber.  

“Yes, tell stable hands to saddle up Champion and Blaze as the Queen and I will be going riding but also saddle up four other horses please for the guards that will be accompanying us” said Seto.

“Right away sir” said Zuber.

Seto turned and left the stables heading back into the Palace and made his way back to the dining hall.

* * *

When he entered the dining hall he saw the queen still eating breakfast.

“My Queen it has all been arraigned.”

Murajah looked up.

“Thank you, High Priest, are the extra horses being saddled as well as I’ll be bringing along 4 guards” said Murajah.

“Yes, Majesty as I anticipated you would” replied Seto.

Murajah nodded.

She then went back to her meal, one she finished she stood up, Seto bowed and held out his arm, Murajah blushed and placed her hand in the crook of his elbow they then made their way out of the dining hall and down the corridor, she informed the guards, Issa Jafari Kamuzu and Min on her whereabouts and asked them to accompany, them on their ride.

The guards nodded and followed their Queen and the High Priest through the palace and into the stables, where horses were mounted.

* * *

Once in her Saddle thanks to the help of Seto, she he and the guards rode out into the courtyard, as they did so Murajah caught sight of the stone dragon in the far end of the court yard garden.

“I miss her” she said sadly.

Seto saw where his Queen was looking to and closed his eyes.

“I do to more than anything in this life,” He replied.

 ** _Then why are you fawning over your queen_** said the mocking voice in the back of his head.

Seto shook his head to rid him of his thoughts, seeing this Murajah grew concerned.

“High Priest are you alright?” she asked.

“Yes, majesty shall we continue we have not even left the court yard” said Seto

“Yes, of could ride on” she told the guards and they all rode out together

The pair rode through the kingdom people were silent and wore grim looks of their face as they went about their day, they each held either an irises flower or water Lily, in their hand in remembrance of the pharaoh and high lady while the silence was their way of respecting the fallen warriors. However, they all stopped and bowed when they saw their queen.

After riding through the kingdom, they turned right and rode off towards the Nile.

* * *

The ride was long, so they stopped after 2 hours to let the horses rest and took shelter in what little shade there was.

“How are you feeling now my queen?” asked Seto.

 “A little better Seto thank you” said Murajah.

Seto nodded.

“Would you like to continue on or head back to the palace?” he asked.

“Let us continue on” said Murajah.  

He nodded.

So, they walked back to the horses and mounted them then with a signal from their queen the guards rode on followed by Seto and Murajah.  After another 2 hours they could finally see the Nile River up ahead of them.

* * *

*****Nile******

When they arrived, they stopped not too far and dismounted, Murajah then made her way to the banks of the Nile under Seto’s never wavering gaze and the ever-watching guards.

She stood looking through the water and smiled spotting the water Lilies,

 _Atem’s favorite flowers_ she thought with a sad smile. 

Murajah’s gaze never left the flowers as she stepped out of her sandals and into the water, while holding up the ends of her dress so not to get the dress wet, seeing what their Queen was doing alarmed the guards.

 “Majesty careful alligators and crocodiles swim the Nile” they yelled. 

All they got was a nod, before she hiked up her dress and bent down to pick up a water lily, with the flower in hand, she stepped back into her sandals, after stepping away from the banks, Murajah turned to face the Nile once more.

 She then sad on the sand, watching the gentle flow of the water. 

Sensing something was off with his queen, Seto walked down to the banks, hearing footsteps upon the sand Murajah turned to see Seto standing there with a concerned look on his face.

 Without him even saying a word Murajah nodded her consent for him to join her.

 Seto sat beside his queen feeling his eyes on her she turned to him giving him what she hoped was a reassuring smile before tuning and facing the water again the water Lily still on her lap.

 “It’s beautiful isn’t it High Priest” said Murajah.

“Yes, it is” said Seto but he was looking at Murajah when he replied to her question.

Murajah saw him watching her, smiled and blushed.

 “High Priest I believe you are staring at me?” she said with good natured tone.

 Seto blinked.

 “My apologies my queen” he said while turning his head to face the horizon.

Kisara loved day’s like today on days like this I would find her sitting under the shade of a tree reading.

Murajah chuckled.

“Days like today Atem and myself would try and sneak out of the palace and come down here and just watch the water flow her sneak off to where the Nile enters the palace and go for a swim.”  

Seto turned back to face his Queen only to see a tear flow down her cheek, seeing the tear fall from her eyes broke Seto’s already broken heart but he understood her pain.

He reached across her lap taking her hand in his offering her what little comfort he could give. Startled at the touch Murajah looked down at her lap to see Seto had taken the hand not holding the Lily, in his.

RCS if you want more

* * *

 

Finished it on 25/3/18


	2. Forgiveness part 1

Started it on 25/4/18

 **Title:** Forgiveness

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Seto/ Murajah 

 **Genre:** Angst/ spiritual

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh only Murajah  

 **Intro:** realising their feeling for each other the grieving pair are in a fluster on what to do as they do not wish to betray the memory of their spouses

* * *

 

Suddenly as if in a trance Murajah lifts her head and turns to face her cousin in law, their eyes locked, and before ether of them knew what was happening, Seto lent down and kissed his Queen.

Murajah’s eyes widen then fluttered closed a split second later Seto eyes snapped open and pulled away from his queen, he stood up and backed away, he looked everywhere except at Murajah. 

“I’m sorry Majesty I do not know what has come over me forgive me” he said.

Before glancing at the guards hopping beyond hope that they did not see, and he was not going to be put in the dungeons for being inappropriate with his Queen.

Murajah still in shock at what the High Priest just did but wearing a faint blush didn’t say anything.

“I um…. I’ve got to…. get…. back…... To…... The palace…... Excuse me” and with that Seto made a hasty retreat. 

Murajah watched him go before turning back to face the Nile and placed her head in her hands. 

“What, what is happening, just now I felt something a fluttering in my stomach a warm safe feeling” she whispered to herself. 

 _It is the same feeling that I got from Atem when he used to kiss me”_ she though.

Then something clicked.

 _No, it can’t be I can’t be in love with the high Priest, can I?_ ’ She asked her self  

Feeling out of sorts, Murajah rose to her feet, she needed comfort and knew where to get it, so she turned back and walked over to the guards.

“Is there anything you wish from us majesty?” asked Jafari.

 Murajah took a deep breath.

“Yes, please accompany me to……the Valley of the Kings.”

Murajah heart constricted in sorrow as she said the last words, the guards were shocked and surprised but did not show it, instead they bowed and walked with their Queen back to the horses, where they helped her mount Blaze once on the horses they galloped across the desert to the valley.

* * *

 

*****The Valley of the Kings/ Atem’s tomb******

They slowed the horses down to a walk as they rode through the valley heading for the Pharaoh’s Tomb, when they arrive at the tomb they dismounted.

“Eyes open and stay alert, I shall return soon” said Murajah.

“Yes, my queen” they replied.

 Murajah turned and walked through the entrance and disappeared out of site, her hand brushed along the wall and the caving, as she made her way through the tomb her heart was full of pain, yet she felt peaceful.   As Murajah continued her way through the tomb she felt the caving of something under her palm, which felt different from the others.

Murajah stopped and tuned her head and to her sudden surprise she was face to face with the calving of her husband.  Tears suddenly began building in her eyes, as she looked at the face of her husband, she stepped closer and ran her hand over the caving of his face.

“Oh, my love” She whispered as a tear slipped from her eyes.

With a heavy heart she turned away and continued down her path, as she went deeper into the tomb it suddenly began getting darker, the queen knew that it was the work of the shadow magic protecting the tomb it was also the power her husband controlled.

Murajah laughed and spun around.

While the shadows swirled around, and pressed up against her body, for when she felt the shadow magic near her, she felt she could feel Atem with her and protecting her as the shadows’ magic protected the tomb. At last Murajah emerged from the shadows and saw she had at last made it to Atem’s burial chamber.

She steps up to the stone door that led into the burial chamber.

Ok _Murajah you can do this, remember you ARE the Queen of Egypt, you are protected by the gods and the shadows while you’re here’_ she told herself _._

 She then knelt in front of the door.  

The carving on the door was of Ra the sun god, Murajah lifted her head and looked into the eyes of Ra.

“Oh, great and mighty god of the sun, it is I Murajah Queen of Egypt I ask for entrances into the burial chamber of the Pharaoh” said Murajah.

The eyes of Ra glowed.

Suddenly the area began shaking, startled Murajah stood up and backed away only to see the door slide up permitting her entrance, Murajah sighed before stepping through the door and into the chamber.   She stood at the entrance and looked across the room, on the other side of the room, laid the Sarcophagus, and inside it was the mummified body of her dearly beloved husband.

Murajah took a deep breath, before picking up the ends of her dress and walking down the steps, she walked along the isle, and up the steps.

She stood in front of the Sarcophagus then she gracefully knelt, in front of it and lay her arms on top before putting her face into her arms and crying her heart out.

“I have betrayed you my love” she said through her sobs. 

* * *

 

******kingdom of Heliopolis*******

Meanwhile back at the palace, in the high priest’s bedchamber, Seto lay on his back staring up at the ceiling, tears of sadness and anger ran down his face, sadness for missing Kisara, and anger for kissing his Queen his COUSIN’S Wife.  After a while, he got up off the bed and walked out of the room, where he made his way to the stables and mounted his brown horse champion.

Once in the saddle Seto galloped out of the stables through the courtyard catching a glimpse   of the dragon as he rode out of the gates.

*************************************************************************************************

 He raced through the kingdom and out into the vast desert. Seto galloped across the stands of Egypt trying out ride the pain and shame in his heart.

 ** _You are an irrational empathetic fool how could you cross such a line’_** said his subconscious,

* * *

 

****** AFTER LIFE*****

Atem and Kisara were watching everything that was going on thanks to the power of Ra, they were able to see what was happening and what they saw broke their hearts, in the end Kisara had to walk away.  Atem followed her, catching up to her he placed what he hoped was a comforting hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him.

“My lady I know this hurts and that you are in pain, I’m hurting to but there is nothing we can do but watch over them” said Atem, but inside his soul was crying.

Kisara looked at her Pharaoh/ cousin in law.

She sighed.

“I know you are right my Pharaoh it’s just hard to say goodbye.” 

Atem nodded.

“I understand my lady.”

Together they turned back and walked back to the viewing pool to watch over their loved ones once more.

* * *

 

*****Earth/ Valley of the kings Atem’s burial chamber*****

After crying for hours on her husband’s Sarcophagus, Murajah lifted her head and whipped her tear stand face, she looked at the face of the Sarcophagus and gave a sad smile.

“I better get going my love everyone will be worried I love you” she said before standing up.

She took one last look at the Sarcophagus and turns to make her way back the way she came.  Once out of the chamber she turned on her heels and bowed her head to Ra the eyes flashed, and the area once again shook as this time the door closed sealing her husband up again once more.

Murajah made her way back through the tomb, as she walked out of the tomb she could see the guards and walked over to them.

“I wish to head back now” she told them as she mounted Blaze.

They formed around her and made their way out of the valley.

****************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile Somewhere in the desert, Seto had stopped Champion and looked out across his surrounding, he tilts his head back and screams out to the high haven’s as tears poured down his face he sat there in the wide-open desert for a few minutes to calm his mind and breath.

 Feeling the tears, he furiously whipped them away, then took a deep breath and let it out slowly, before pulling on Champion’s rains and turning him around to head back to the kingdom.

Somewhere else in the desert Murajah continued her long journey back to the kingdom, after many long hours they finally saw the kingdom come into view.

 _FINALLY_ thought Murajah.

* * *

 

******kingdom of Heliopolis******

Murajah and the guards rode though the kingdom towards the palace they entered the palace gate and made their way through to the stables, when they entered they all dismounted and made their way into the palace.

“Please inform the kitchen staff to bring me lunch” said Murajah ‘

“Yes” majesty said Min

 Murajah walked the corridors towards the dining hall only to pass Siamun.

“Afternoon Siamun” said Murajah.

“Afternoon Majesty I hope you had a good morning on your ride” said Siamun.

“I did thank you are there any Meetings this afternoon?” asked Murajah.

“There are you have a meeting at 2” replied Siamun.

Murajah nodded.

“Oh Siamun” she calls as he was about to walk off.

“Yes, my queen?” asked Siamun.

“Has the high Priest returned yet” she asked.

“The high Priest, Majesty I thought he accompanied you this morning?” asked Siamun.

He did but he said he needed to return to the palace”  

“No Majesty he has not,” replied Siamun.

Murajah nodded and continued her way.

Murajah entered the dining hall.

* * *

 

“Good afternoon Majesty” said the servant’s as they went about their business in the dining hall, Murajah smiled and nodded, a servant walks over, bows and pulled out her chair.

“Thank you” said Murajah as she took her seat and felt the chair being pushed in.

10 minutes later a Kitchen hand walked in carrying a tray.

“Your lunch my lady” he said.

Setting the tray on the table and placing her meal in front of her before taking the tray bowing and leaving the dining hall.

Murajah ate her lunch in silence once finished she stood and left calling on her guards.

“Issa Jafari Kamuzu Min.”

The guides heard the call and made their way up the corridor.

“Yes majesty” they said spotting their queen just outside the doors of the dining hall.

“I’ll be going for a walk please accompany me”

They nodded and followed their queen through the palace.

* * *

 

They stepped out into the courtyard, as they passed the garden, The Queensaw the High Priest kneeling in front of the Kisara’s headstone.

 Murajah smiled sadly at the High Priest.

 _I’m glad you returned safely_ she thought before walking on.

Murajah and her guards walked through the palace gates and out into the kingdom, as she walked through the kingdom she saw many of the younger kids playing happily while older kids had solemn looks on their faces as they played, many kids spotted their Queen stopped what they were doing and bowed.

Murajah saw their sunken looks and gave them sad smiles.

 _They miss their pharaoh as much as I do_ she thought.

Just then a little girl came running though and tripped then fell, Murajah walked over and knelt.

“Are you hurt child?” asked Murajah.

The little girl looked up at the sound of the kind and gentle voice, but her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the face of the Queen looking down at her, Murajah knelt and held out her hand. The little girl looked at it then shyly took the Queen’s hand Murajah stood up and helped the little girl to her feet.

The little girl’s mother walked over to them.

 “Katina what happened?” asked the woman.

“I fell mummy, but the Queen help me up,” said Katina.

 That’s when Katina’s mother saw the Queen.

“Majesty” said the woman as she bowed to her.

The Queen smiled.

 “Thank you for helping my child your majesty” said the woman.

 Murajah smiled at the woman then looked at the little girl.

“Have fun child but remember to slow down when you go running that way you won’t fall,” said Murajah.

“I will and thank you” said Katina as she waved to Murajah, who waved back.

Before she continued her walk that’s when she came across some kids ranging from 10 to 13 years of age.

Murajah walked over to them.

“What is wrong children?” she asked them.

Their heads shot up and were about to stand when Murajah held up her hand and shook her head but was smiling. They nodded and sat back down,

“Nothing’s wrong Majesty” said a 10-year-old boy.

“Yes, we just get sad this time of year, said another boy.

“We miss the high lady and Pharaoh a lot they were such kind people” said a young 11-year-old girl.

“Even thou we were all very young younger then we are now when they passed we have heard stories of their kindness from our parents” said a 13-year-old girl.

“Yes, and we remember you were happier back then” said a 10-year-old boy who noticed the pain on the queen’s face.

Murajah smiled.

“I guess I was, but I also know the pharaoh and high Lady would not want us to be sad forever would they” asked Murajah.

The kids shook their heads.

Issa walked up to his queen.

“Sorry to interrupt majesty but the meeting starts in 20 minutes.”

Murajah nodded.

“Well I must leave you but remember what I told you.”

The kids nodded then bowed or curtsied, Murajah smiled turn and walked back to her guards.

They made their way back towards the palace.

* * *

After walking through the gates and into the courtyard they continued into the palace.

“Where is the meeting taken place?” asked Murajah.

“Throne room Majesty” said Jafari

“Thank you Jafari you all may take your leave, however depending on how long the meeting goes I may go visit my husband’s tomb again so please accompany me” said Murajah.

They bowed and left, with that Murajah made her way to the throne room

* * *

When the doors opened, Seto and Siamun along with the royal counsel turned their head at the sound of the doors opening, they immediately bowed as they saw their Queen walk into the room. After the doors closed behind her, Murajah walked the isle and up the steps to the platform, where the throne sat. She made her way over to the throne and sat down, she spotted Seto and smiled before turning to the rest of the council members,

“Meeting’s now in session” said Murajah.

After 2 hours the meeting was over, afterwards Murajah got up and descended the platform steps.

“If anybody shall need me I am going to visit my husband I’ll be back mostly after dark, so please have the kitchen staff ready my dinner once I return”

With that she then exited the room.

RCS if you want more

* * *

 

Finished it on 25/3/18


	3. Ch 3 Saying Goodbye

Started it on 25th/3/18

 **Title:** saying goodbye Part 2

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Seto/Murajah

 **Genre:** angst/ spiritual/ Romance

 **Warnings:** None

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh

 **Intro:** feeling confused and not knowing what to do about her growing feeling for Seto Murajah goes to Atem’s tomb once again hoping he may give her guidance but will she let her husband go and embrace a new love.

* * *

 

After exciting the throne room, the queen made her way down to the stables, on her way she saw Issa Jafari Kamuzu Min, she signaled them to follow her which they did, when they entered the stables they were greeted by the head stable hand Zuber.

“Your Majesty good afternoon what may I help you with?” asked Zuber.

“Please saddle Blaze and four other horses” said Murajah.

“Yes of course right away my queen” said Zuber and he turned and left to go and inform the other stable hands to saddle up the horses.

15 minutes later stable hands walked over leading the 5 horses. 

Murajah smiled as she walked over to Blaze.

“Hello boy are you ready to go to the valley again?” she asked the horse.

He whined and bobbed his head making Murajah laugh.

“Alright then boy lets go.”

With that she mounted Blaze the guards mounted their horses but just before they rode out Murajah heard a voice.

“My queen”

Murajah knew that voice and turned to smile down at the Seto.

“Yes, High Priest” she asked.

“Be careful out there.”

Murajah smiled and nodded.

“I will, be not afraid high Priest.”

With those parting words Murajah signaled the guards to move out.

Seto watched them go and stepped out of the stables and looked up at the sky sanding a prayer to his wife and cousin.

“Kisara Atem watch over the queen.”

After seeing them, ride out of the gate Seto turned and made his way back into the palace.

Meanwhile Murajah and the guards rode on through the kingdom and out into the vast desert as they made the long journey through the desert to the valley Murajah saw the sky change colour from a sky blue to pink orange and purple as Ra began descending.

* * *

 

***** 2 hours later valley of the kings Atem’s tomb*****

After the long ride night had finally descended on the desert they rode through the valley. Finally, they came upon the tomb they all dismounted and tired the rains of the horses to a lone tree Murajah turned to her guards.

“You may stay within the entrance if it gets too cold out here,”

Min Jafari Kamuzu and Issa nodded.

Murajah turned and walked into the tomb and made her way down the same path she took earlier today, after the long walk she emerged out of the shadows and knelt before the eyes of Ra once more.

 The eyes glowed and the room shook this time Murajah was not startled and instead watch as the door opened, before standing and crossing over the threshold and into the chamber.

She could see Atem’s Sarcophagus laying on the platform at the end of the isle and sighed deeply before descending the steps. She made her way up the isle until finally she stood in front of her husband’s Sarcophagus.

Murajah knelt in front of the Sarcophagus, closed her eyes and put her hands together in a prayer.

“Oh, my love I don’t know what to do, I know I’ll be betraying you with these words but I’m starting to fall in love with your cousin, I just don’t know what to do help me please” she begged as tears streamed down her face. 

Suddenly the shadows rushed past her, Murajah shivered and then she slowly opened her eyes, to her great surprise, she saw Atem on the other side of the Sarcophagus, her eyes widened, before getting up and moving around the Sarcophagus and throwing herself at Atem and sobbed into his neck.

Atem chuckled and smiled.

Before closing his eyes and hugging her tightly.

Atem sat down on the Sarcophagus with his wife still in his arms and moved her into his lap.

After some time, they finally pulled back, he wiped her tears and kissed her forehead.

 “I’ve missed you my love” said Atem.

 “I miss you” said Murajah as she hugged him again. 

Than something formed in her mind and she pulled back from the hug.

“Atem you’re dead how is it possible I can touch you?” asked Murajah.

“It’s just my spirit turned solid form and besides you asked for my guidance did you not?” asked Atem.

 Murajah’s eyes widened then her gaze lowed and nodded.

He grabbed her chin and raised it, so they were looking at each other.

“Sweetie don’t be afraid to love again never think that if you are to love someone else that you would be betraying me, even if the person your falling in love with IS my cousin alright” said Atem.

“Ok” said Murajah.

“Well now I’ve given you that guidance you asked for I have to go” said Atem.

“WHAT no, no don’t go Atem please?” said Murajah as she clung to Atem, by wrapping her arms around his neck.

Atem sighed, he knew that this was going to happen.

 “Darling I have to” said Atem.

 “NO” said Murajah she was shaking her head in denial.

Atem raised her head again and gave her one last and finale passionate kiss, but even as they kissed, Murajah could feel Atem’s spirit fading away back to the afterlife.

When Murajah opened her eyes, again she was sitting on the Sarcophagus alone.

The Queen let out a heart ranching sob that echoed all round her she lay on the Sarcophagus curled herself into a ball and cried her heart out, once she finally calmed down she stood up and made her way back to the door, before she exited the chamber she looked back over her shoulder at the Sarcophagus.       

“Goodbye my love I will forever love you”

With those parting words she exited the chamber for the final time she made her way back through the shadows not really wanting to leave but know she must, she whipped a tray tear from her eyes as she emerged from the shadows and continued, on her path.

The guides saw her exit the tomb and grew concerned by the look on Murajah’s face.

“Majesty are you well?” asked Issa as Murajah walked over and untied Blaze’s rains from the tree branch before mounting him.

The queen’s answer was “I wish to return have my meal and go to bed” with that she urged Blaze into a gallop her guards galloped after her.

* * *

 

*****2 hours later*****

It was late in the evening when they finally returned to the palace stables Murajah, Min Jafari Issa and Kamuzu all dismounted from their horses Murajah let out a sudden yawn.

“Oh, excuse me” she said while covering her mouth,

“Get some rest my queen” said Kamuzu

“A very good idea Kamuzu” said Murajah.

They all entered the palace and Murajah made her way through the palace towards the dining hall, when she entered savants were just putting food on the table they stopped and bowed as she entered.

“I apologies for the lateness of my meal please when you finish here go rest” said Murajah as she took her seat she felt guilty about keeping the palace staff up this late.

“Think nothing of it my queen” said a servant as she brought over the queen’s meal,

“Do you need anything else” sked a male servant.

 “No thank you, you all may take your leave” said Murajah.

They bowed and left leaving Murajah to have her meal in silence.

 When she finished Murajah stood and exited the dining hall making her way to her bed chamber, as she came upon her bed chamber she heard someone call out.

“My Queen”

Murajah stopped and tuned her head only to see Seto making his way over to her

“High priest I thought you would be resting by now it’s late” said Murajah.

“I wanted to know you returned safely” said Seto.

“Well as you can tell I have returned and safely is there anything else?” asked Murajah.

“Yes, I was wondering if we could talk?” asked Seto.

High priest it is late I wash to retire we will talk tomorrow” said Murajah.

“Yes of course good night majesty” he picked up her hand and kissed it.

Before bowing then turning and walking off to his bed chambers.

* * *

Murajah meanwhile turned and entered her bed chamber and called to her ladies. They entered through the secret panel within the chamber.

The ladies went about helping her to undress, however she stopped them when they went to get her night wear.

“Hold up ladies” said Murajah.

“Yes Majesty?” asked the chief lady in waiting.

“You may leave now I can take it from here” said the Queen.

They looked at one another before curtsying and leaving the room.

When her ladies left, she walked over to wear Atem shirts still lay on in what could be called a door less closet picked out a shirt and slipped it on over her head she grabs the front of the shirt and took a whiff and tear came to hear eyes.

It STILL smells of him even after 6 years she thought with a sad smile.

After some moments Murajah walked over to the bed and crawled under the light covers curled herself into a ball and let all the emotions she was holding back all day out sobbing herself to sleep.

* * *

 

*****Seto’s bed chamber*****

Seto had made his way back to his chambers and walked in and went to change into his night wear only to see one of Kisara gowns next to his night wear, he lovingly picked up the cool white fabric and let if fall though his fingers.  Seto blinked his eyes and gave a deep sigh before changing his clothing. Once in his night wear he walked over to the window, and looked out at the night sky, suddenly a cool breeze washed over him, and he swore he heard his wife’s voice.

“Be happy my Seto.”

He blinked and shook his head and stared at the night sky once more this time picturing Kisara’s face in the moon, “

“Good night my beloved” 

With those parting words to the moon Seto slipped under the covers and closed his eyes a tear slipping out of his closed eyes landing on the pillow beside his face.

* * *

 

*****Dream*****

Seto opened his eyes and all around him was white.

“Where…. where Am ‘I.”

But all that answered him was his own echo until a voice answered a voice he had not heard in 6 years.

“Be not afraid my Seto your dreaming”

 Seto spun around and stood stunned as the figure of his beloved blue eyes walked towards him.

“How.” was all he could manage to say.

Kisara smiled and giggled.

The sound of Kisara’s giggle made Seto catch his breath it had been 6 years since heard that joyful sound and to hear it once more even if it was in his dream made Seto feel like he was floating on air.

“Seto darling the gods granted you this dream, so I can say my final goodbye” she said in a bittersweet tone.

Hearing that Seto snapped back to the dream of the here and now and his heart plumbed.

“What no blue eyes please” Seto begged.

“Shh” said Kisara cupping his face with her hands making Seto sigh at the feel of her touch.

“It’s time, you have already started to move on with your life I know you’re in love with Murajah I’m happy for you, I give you my blessing”

Seto could feel himself waking.

“No wait please”

“KISARA”

He screamed reaching out to his fading wife.

*****End of Dream*****

RCS if you want more

* * *

Finished it on 26th/3/18

 

 


	4. A New Love

Started it on 26th/3/18

 **Title:** A new Love

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Murajah/ Seto

 **Genre:** Romance/ Spiritual /family

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh

 **Intro:** with the blessing of their spouses Seto and the Queen are Ready to open their hearts to a new love

* * *

 

The next morning Seto woke with a start bolting up in bed and breathing heavily while tears streamed down his face.

“Oh, blue eyes” he whispered longingly.

He took a few minutes to collect himself before slipping out from under the covers, he saw it was morning, so he made his way over to his bath chamber where he took a long relaxing bath thinking over his dreams and his wife’s words.

After some time passed Seto stepped out of the bath and placed a cloth around his waist before stepping out and calling on his manservants to help him dress. Once dressed Seto exited his chamber and walked the corridors to the dining hall.

* * *

 

Where upon entering he saw that the queen was already present sitting at the table and eating her meal.

“Morning my Queen” said Seto.

“Good morning High Priest” said Murajah.

Seto walked over.

“May I join you for breakfast?” asked Seto.

Murajah nodded.

With that Seto took his seat on her left and servants, brought him his meal.

After a short silence Seto spoke.

“Majesty I was wondering if after breakfast if I may speak with you privately its important”

“Of course,” said Murajah.

Seto smiled.

They both continued with their meal until all the food had been consumed.

Afterwards Seto stood and held out his hand, Murajah smiled and took the offered hand before rising from her seat.

“Where to my lady?” asked Seto.

“My chambers that will give us the privacy we need to talk” replied the Queen.

Set nodded and they exited the dining room, walking through the palace, until at last, they came to her bedchamber.

* * *

 

Murajah opened the door and walked in followed by Seto who closed the door.

Murajah walked over and sat on the bed.

Seto followed.

“May I?” He asked.

Murajah nodded.

Seto sat next to his queen, Murajah tuned to him ready to hear what he had to say, Seto was nervures so he took a deep breath and let it out before talking.

“My Queen I have something to say so please doesn’t say anything until I’ve finished please,” said Seto,

“OK” said Murajah.

“My Queen I’ve been feeling things that are forbidden and I’ve betrayed my dear cousin your beloved husband by doing so, as well as my beloved wife but I know that what I’m doing is right” said Seth.

He then looked at his Queen to see what she had to say but she didn’t say anything, so he continued to talk.

“I also know that my beloved blue eyes, my beautiful and kind-hearted wife Kisara would want me to be happy again, so you see what I’m trying to say my Queen is that I’ve been in love with you for over a year,” said Seto.

He looked at his Queen and saw her eyes widened, she had not thought that the High Priest had felt the same way, or that he had felt that way for a year,

 _Then again, he did kiss me yesterday_ she thought.

Seeing as his queen had not said a word he thought that he may have pushed a bit far, so he got up to leave.

 Murajah saw this and grabbed his hand, out of surprise Seto tuned back and faced her.

 “Seto I need to tell you something to,” said Murajah.

“Yes, what is it my Queen?” asked Seto as he sat back down again.

 “I just want you to know that I’ve fallen for you to” said Murajah.

 Seth eyes widened in shock making Murajah giggle.

 “What’s so funny my Queen?” asked Seto.

“Well first stop calling me my Queen and start calling me Murajah High Priest, and second the look on your face is what’s funny” said Murajah.

“Alright then but I want you to call me Seto not High Priest” said Seto. 

“As you wish” said Murajah.

Seto smiled leans over and for the second time kissed Murajah.

The Queen smiled into the kiss, a few moments later they pulled away.

Murajah was blush but smiling.

“Murajah would you like to go for another ride?” asked Seto.

Murajah nodded.

“But where are we going?” asked Murajah

“I thought we could take some iris flowers and water lilies down to the Nile and say a proper goodbye to our lost loves” said Seto.

“Oh, Seto that would be a wonderful way of saying goodbye.”

Seto smiled.

Stood and held out his hand, Murajah took the offered hand and was pulled from the bed the new couple made their way out of the bed chamber and through the palace towards the royal stables on their way they saw Siamun.

“Siamun the high priest and I are going for a ride to the Nile we will be back around lunch so hold all meetings” said Murajah.

“Yes, my queen” he said with a bow.

With Siamun informed on her whereabouts Murajah and Seto continued down to the stables.

* * *

 

When they entered the royal stables, they saw “stable hand hard at work,

 “Nizsm Thabit” Murajah called to two stable hands.

The men’s head shot up and stopped working as soon as they saw the queen, “coming majesty they said whipping their hands on the cloth near them before get up and walk over to them

“Majesty high Priest” they said bowing to the queen

“What may we help you with?” asked Nizsm. 

“Please saddle Blaze and Champion” said Murajah.

“Right away my queen” said Thabit.

“Could you saddle Champion with a small saddle bag?” asked Seto.

“Yes, high Priest” said Nizsm

*****10 minutes later*****

Both stable hands lead the horses out and over to them Seto assisted Murajah so that she sat sidesaddle before mounting Champion together they rode out of the stable only for Seto to stop Champion and dismount.

Seto looks up at Murajah.

 “I’ll be back in a minuet” he told her.

 She nodded and smiled knowing what he was doing.

Seto wondered the court yard gardens until he came upon the iris flower bed and plucked a single flower before making his way over to the pond where water Lilies grew and plucked one from the pond before making his way back to Murajah.

The Queen smiled as she watches Seto place both the flower and Lily in his saddle bag before mounting Champion once more they then continued their ride out of the gates and through the kingdom. They rode away from the kingdom and continued ridding for the next 2 hours, when they finally came upon the Nile.

* * *

 

*****2 hours later*****

Seto dismounted Champion walked over to Blaze and lifted Murajah from her saddle and placing feet upon the sand. He then tied the rains of both horses to a nearby tree before taking out the flower and Lily from the saddle bag, then walking back over to Murajah.

Seto stood in front of his Queen the two were smiling but they each saw the tears building in the other’s eyes.

“Are you ready to do this?” asked Seto.

Murajah with trembling hands took the water Lily from Seto hands, she then took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

“Yes, Seto I’m ready” she told him.

Together they walked down to the water’s edge knelt on the knees and released both flowers into the water before standing up Seto move behind Murajah and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Goodbye my love” they both said.

 They watch the currant take the flowers further out into the Nile sensing Murajah’s sadness Seto pulled her back against him.

“It’s hard to say goodbye I know” said Seto.

Murajah lent back into his embrace and smiled up at him.

“But it’s time for a new beginning” said Murajah.

She then lent up Seto met her half way and the two kissed.

* * *

 

*****After life*****

Both Atem and Kisara watched the bitter sweet scene in the viewing pool.

“They’re finally happy” said Atem.

“Your right but I’d rather see them be happy together then the heartache they were going though” said Kisara.

“Me to” said Atem.

* * *

 

******2 years later******

Murajah and Seto are now happily married, Ruling Egypt as Queen and Pharaoh while raising their twins, they honored their late wife and husband by naming their kids after them.  2-year-old Princess Sara was older then her brother 2-year-old Prince Tem who was born 4 minutes after Sara. They had their mother’s eye shape and colour plus chin while inheriting their father’s hair colour nose and mouth

 Everyone in Egypt was happy, the kingdom prospered under the queen and pharaoh’s rule and they were blessed with hairs to the throne but sometimes if you are lucky, you can see a chambermaid chasing after the young Prince and Princess, to try and get them back in the bath chamber, so that they can have a bath.

RCS

THE END

Finished it on 26th/3/18 

 


End file.
